


Rookie Mistake

by Love_Sweet_Tooth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Chubby Keith (Voltron), Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Sweet_Tooth/pseuds/Love_Sweet_Tooth
Summary: Lance had always known bulking could go wrong but he’d never seen it gone so badly. Keith had gotten big. Like, unable to hide it, belly so huge Lance might have thought Keith’s due date was any day, big.And no one was saying anything.Male weight gain fanfiction. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	Rookie Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning, this is a weight gain kink fic, so if that isn't your thing, please don't read.
> 
> So I originally wrote this for #GetBeached2020 last month and got around to edit it today. I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you enjoy~

“Dude, why did you  _ not  _ tell me?”

Hunk sighed, shaking his head at his best friend. “For the last time, does it even really matter?”

“Yes!” Lance whisper yelled. They were trailing behind the rest of their friends, as they had most of the evening. If they had any clue what either he or Hunk were saying, they didn’t call them out on it. Instead they were so focused on the carnival and catching up that it left Lance seething.

Usually Lance looked forward to whenever the carnival passed through the city. It gave all of them all a time to catch up in the middle of the summer, when classes were out and they were separated by miles instead of dorm room hallways. This summer was especially important because Shiro, who was studying for his masters at Garrison University, was about to graduate and Allura was visiting from England with Lotor. But, like always, Keith had to ruin his day.

Keith had started bulking at the end of their junior year. To Lance, it was another way his rival was trying to outshine him - or so he’d thought. Both of them were on Garrison University's baseball team and, yeah, they might have gotten into the College World Series if it hadn’t been for one minor incident. One that left Keith’s ankle twisted and Lance’s pinkie finger broken. One that Lance very much tried not to think about all summer.

They took the loss pretty hard. Harder than the rest of the team. Keith hardest of all, clearly.

Lance had always known bulking could go wrong but he’d never seen it go so badly. Keith had gotten big. Like, unable to hide it, belly so huge Lance might have thought Keith’s due date was any day,  _ big _ .

And no one was saying anything.

“Look, I don’t think it’s a huge deal,” Hunk put his foot down. “Keith is still Keith, even if he’s put on a little weight.”

“A little weight?  _ A little weight _ ? Do you have eyes? That’s not the freshman fifteen.” Even with all the obnoxious music and clanking from the nearby rides, Lance kept his voice down.

Hunk shot him a warning look. “Do you have a problem with bigger guys?”

“What? Hunk, buddy, no I-” Lance tried to walk the conversation back. Of course he didn’t have any problems with fat guys but this wasn’t just anyone. This was Keith and that made this different. Didn’t Hunk get that?

“Then maybe stop obsessing over the fact he’s put on weight,  _ Lance _ ,” Hunk’s gaze narrowed sharply.

Lance felt his cheeks heat up at that. “I am not obsessing!”

It took him all of three seconds to feel the shift in the air around him, of the attention he’d drawn from finally snapping. Looking past Hunk, all of their friends had turned their focus on them. Lance bit back a yelp, as if every eye on him was physically damning.

“What is Lance obsessing about over this time?” Pidge said dryly. An oversize cowboy hat perched on their head made this whole situation that much more demeaning.

Allura, ever the psychology student, cleared her throat with an all knowing air. “Yes, you’ve been distant all night. Did you want to talk about-”

“No, Princess, there’s nothing to talk about because I’m not obsessing over anything.” He waved his hands in front of him, trying to brush off the matter, but he couldn’t stop the higher pitch in his tone. One that Allura noticed with ease.

Thankfully, before she could try to push him to talk about his feelings, Adam spoke up. “Hey, the line for the roller coaster is only getting longer while we stand around. We should go.”

Lance spared him a thankful look.

The line for the roller coaster wasn’t that bad. They only had to wait for fifteen minutes before it was finally their turn. In that time, Hunk abandoned him to stand in line with Shay, Allura and Lotor had tried to pull him out of his mood by asking about his summer, Matt had hit on no less than three women that passed by while they waited, and Keith devoured a whole bag of garlic knots  _ by himself _ .

Lance shouldn’t have been surprised and yet watching Keith polish off all the junk churned something in him. By the time he took a seat by himself on the roller coast, he thought he might just combust from these feelings burning inside him.

Which was when Keith slid into the seat beside him.

Lance’s heart sputtered in his chest.

Keith, meanwhile, looked indifferent.

“Don’t you have someone else you want to sit with?” Lance said, the words rushing out of him before he could stop them.

Keith looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Uh, like who?”

“Like  _ anyone _ ?”

Anyone used to be Shiro but that defaulted to Lance the longer they had played baseball together. Until this past spring. Lance had hardly seen Keith once their season ended.

One of Keith’s dark brows shot upwards, though his eyes gave away his exact confusion. That’s when Lance, very slowly, looked in front of them. Everyone that they’d come with had someone to sit with. Except, well, them.

“Is something wrong?” Keith finally asked. “Because I can sit with a rando if-”

“It’s whatever,” Lance slouched, Hunk’s accusation about obsessing ringing in his ears. “I don’t care.”

Keith looked as though he was about to say something only to decide against it. For whatever reason, that irked Lance more than the silence and he couldn’t let it go.

“I saw how much you’ve eaten. If you’re going to puke, do it over the side and not on me,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Keith’s lips pressed into a thin line. “I’m not going to puke, I’ve got an iron stomach.”

“Yeah,  _ clearly _ . You sure you can even fit on this ride?”

Once the words escaped him, Lance wanted nothing more than to take them back. It wasn’t like he never made fun of Keith to his face but this one felt as though it was crossing some invisible line. Yeah, he could have said a lot worse, but he also didn’t have to be so rude about it.

Keith’s eyes darkened, despite the carnival bathing them in warm light. Lance started to run through every apology he could make in his head when Keith finally spoke up. “It’s only thirty pounds, I’ll fit.”

The ride attendant decided now was the best time to walk by and locked them both in. Metal bars encased both of them and sliding a barrier between them. As Keith had said, he fit. A little snug but he didn’t look uncomfortable.

He shot Lance a look.  _ See _ , he could hear him saying, like Lance didn’t have a front row seat. However, before he could say anything else, the roller coaster jolted forward and he found himself grateful for the distraction.

Something had changed on the roller coaster. The tension between them was still there but now it was heated, similar to their usual rivalry and yet completely new.

Just like he said, Keith did not throw up on the coaster. In fact, after they’d stepped off he snagged a bag of popcorn overflowing with butter. The sight of it was enough to make Lance gag, his own stomach in knots.

They decided to play several carnival games. It had started out as a way to try and earn Adam a giant stuffed lion but then turned into a free for all of overpriced games. Lance won at water guns while Pidge had the skill to win at ring toss, Shiro scored the most at the basketball game and Lotor easily won at darts. All the while, Keith took a backseat, only playing half the games he usually would. Whenever Lance looked at him he had a new snack in his hands and, at times, they’d even lock eyes.

Lance always looked away first, cheeks burning and chest tight.

They rode the saucer cups, took over the bumper cars, and made sure to ride the rickety old merry-go-round twice (as was tradition). Somehow Lance and Keith always ended up sitting next to each other. He swore he caught Keith grinning a few times, as if he knew something that Lance didn’t.

It should have made him angry, except it didn’t. There was a twisting in his gut, flames burning just under his skin, but he found himself liking this feeling instead of hating it.

Being paired with Keith also gave him more than enough opportunity to take in his new form.

In all fairness, his forearms and what he could make out of his biceps under his plaid shirt were more buff than he remembered. That was, ultimately, a plus. Muscle hidden by a small layer of fat. It would have been impressive if not for how thick his thighs had gotten or how well his ass filled out his jeans. Even then -  _ even then _ \- all of that would have been considered a victory if not for how every other pound Keith had gained gravitated to his gut.

Hunk had been right. He might have exaggerated how much weight Keith had put on however that didn’t change the fact that he had put on weight. The red plaid he wore used to fit him but, now, he had to leave it unbuttoned, exposing a snug, black t-shirt underneath. His belly swelled out, a ball of pure fat, bloated from all of today’s treats. When they sat down for rides, Lance noticed the way it brushed against his thighs and the way his t-shirt would ride up along the sides, exposing love handles. When they stood close, he’d notice the definition of his chest, of how his pecks had also gained a little more. That one made Lance’s mouth run dry.

When things were winding down, it was Allura who pointed out the Tunnel of Love. Lance, who used to look forward to the cheesy music and silly animatronics, found himself shying away from it. This was the first year that Shiro wasn’t the only one to drag along a partner. Shiro and Adam, Hunk and Shay, Allura and Lotor. Hell, even Matt had wooed a carnival attendant into giving out her phone number and Pidge had won a life sized, inflatable alien they were affectionately calling Chip.

He was trying to work up an excuse to sit this ride out when Keith gently elbowed his side. “We still haven’t done our yearly milk bottle game.”

Oh yes, their yearly milk bottle game. It started when they were freshman. Back then, Shiro used to school both of them but had retired the game two years ago, when he started his masters. Keith won the first year after that, Lance last year. How could it have slipped his mind?

“Hey, why not wait for us? This shouldn’t take long,” Allura suggested.

Hunk snickered, “Yeah. Knowing you two, we won’t actually know who won.”

Keith crossed his arms over his chest, resting them on his gut. Lance pointedly looked down at the ground at his sneakers, his cheeks burning. “Carnivals closing soon. We shouldn’t risk it.”

Shiro hummed softly. “You’re right. I guess we’ll meet in the parking lot afterwards. Sound alright?”

Keith gave a quick nod before spinning on his heel. “Come on, McClain. Keep up.”

It was his tone that made Lance sink back into himself. “Watch it, Kogane. I’ve been practicing all summer for this.”

When they found the milk bottle booth, Keith continued past it, hands deep in his jean pockets. Lance, meanwhile, dug his heels into the ground, his brow creasing. “Uhh, Keith, we’re here.”

Keith paused and turned to look over his shoulder at him, then at the booth, and finally back at Lance. “I was using this as an excuse. You didn’t want to go in the tunnel of love, did you?”

Lance stammered for a second. Keith was right but he wasn’t going to admit that. “Wait, an excuse? We always see who can knock down the most bottles.  _ It’s our thing _ .”

Keith bit his lower lip, his gaze darting back to the booth. Lance thought he spotted a distant look in them.

“I’m quitting the team this year.”

Lance’s stomach plummeted only to fill with a rage so vile he could taste it in the back of his throat. “Hold up,” he said, feeling like the whole world had been turned upside down in a matter of seconds. “You can’t just - why are you quitting? Because you got fat?”

Keith’s gaze snapped back to him. “No. I could lose all this by then.”

“Is it your ankle? I’m sure one of the trainers can help with it. Or - was it how we lost? I mean, it was a rookie mistake on both our parts but-”

“Lance,” Keith growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Breath for a second. Maybe then I can explain.”

Lance’s mouth flopped open, ready to continue his rant, only to snap it shut. Rolling his wrist, he indicated for Keith to continue.

_ This had better be good. _

Keith gave a loud sigh, his shoulders rolling back, as if he was preparing for a marathon. Looking Lance dead in the eye, he continued, “Yeah, we both fucked up at the end of last season, but  _ think  _ about it for a second. What are our chances of getting into the College World Series when more than half of our best players just graduated?”

“One, we don’t know anything about the incoming freshman, and two - you know we could do it. There have been games where we’ve carried the team on our backs.” Lance felt his breath hitch, not from the need to cry. No. It was something deep inside him, that pressed itself against the inside of his ribs, making it hard to breathe. “We make a good team.”

Keith softened at that. Shifting in place for a second, he came to stand right in front of Lance. His dark eyes shimmered as he studied Lance as though he were made out of glass, like he was threatening to shatter into a million pieces. And maybe he was.

“I’m not saying that. When I first got recruited by Garrison U, I couldn’t have asked for a better pitcher, but... we’re older, Lance. We can’t carry a team for a whole season. Neither of us have even gotten scouted by the majors.”

“So, that’s it then? You’re going to quit.” Lance said, void of any emotions.

Keith huffed out another sigh. “I want to get into a masters program for mechanical engineering. It’s what’s best for me. So, something's got to give.”

“ _ Something  _ being baseball,” Lance said, quietly. 

It wasn’t unheard of for a senior to leave the team but this was Keith. Lance thought they’d have one more year together. Knowing he wouldn’t be in the clubhouse when they started training made Lance feel empty. Like the season was already over before it even really began.

If baseball wasn’t tying them together, then what were he and Keith?

Fingers wrapped around his forearm, dragging him out of his thoughts. Meeting Keith’s gaze, he nodded towards the booth. “Come on. I think I’ve got one game of milk bottles in me before I officially retire.”

Lance won - though it left him emotionally hollow. The victory didn’t taste as sweet knowing it might very well be Keith’s last time picking up a baseball.

That didn’t stop him from treating Lance to ice cream afterwards as they sat on the hood of Lance’s banged up blue Prius. The same car Keith used to sneer at whenever Lance drove up in it.

“Dude, how are you still hungry after all you’ve eaten today?” Lance asked, rubbing a hand down his face.

Keith licked his ice cream in a way that made a shiver run through Lance. “It’s a habit bulking gave me,” he said. Lance thought he’d drop it so it caught him off guard when he accused him, “So you’ve been obsessing over me?”

That made Lance genuinely gape. “What - me? N-No, I am  _ not  _ obsessing over-”

“Clearly you’ve been keeping track of how much I’ve eaten tonight.”

“Well, it was hard  _ not  _ to. Between the kettle corn and cotton candy and the garlic knots and cheese fries and  _ how many _ corn dogs - I know I must have forgotten something.”

The corners of Keith’s lips twisted into a grin. “You know, growing up in foster care means you don’t get to be picky. I never really had options until college and, even then, I had to stay fit for baseball. Bulking kind of changed all of that.”

Lance hummed. “I’ve noticed.”

“Yeah, you’ve kind of been staring at me all night.”

Sputtering, Lance nearly dropped his ice cream. “You must be thinking of someone else.”

He rolled his eyes, ice cream already half gone. “You know, I thought you hated me when I didn’t call that ball.”

Lance outwardly flinched. Keith didn’t need to explain, Lance knew he was talking about their last game. Their rookie mistake. Neither of them called that popup, despite it being such an easy play. Instead they had to make complete fools of themselves by running straight into one another. They hit each other so hard that, well...

“I didn’t hate you,” Lance admitted, leaning back on his elbows as he allowed the last few months of guilt to wash over him again. He was a pitcher, having a broken pinkie was a big deal, but it wasn’t world shattering. Not like how he trampled Keith’s ankle. All he needed was a small brace around his hand, Keith needed crutches and a cast and physical therapy. “I blamed myself.”

“Players run into each other all the time.” Shifting closer to him, Keith bumped his shoulder against Lance’s, though he didn’t draw away. Not completely.

Before that final game, they were both in the running for team captain. In fact, they might have been Garrison U’s first co-captains. That all came crashing down when they lost, same with their friendship.

Sure, Lance considered Keith his rival, but Keith understood his weaknesses and strengths better than even his siblings. All those late nights traveling back to campus after away games, their Netflix marathons that Pidge and Hunk were too busy to attend, the way they’d just hang out for no reason at all. They’d gotten so close their last semester, to the extent that Keith occasionally took naps on Lance’s bed and Lance used to borrow Keith’s hoodies when he was cold.

Lance hadn’t wanted to admit how much he missed those moments, especially when Keith hadn’t texted him all summer. Now all those feelings were bouncing around inside him, shedding new light on everything that had happened tonight.

God, he was such an idiot.

Spinning to face Keith, he expected all of those feelings to come rushing out. Instead, he was greeted by ice cream melting down his hand and Keith’s furrowed brow.

Without asking, Keith reached out and placed his hand on Lance’s wrist, drawing the ice cream to his mouth. “It’s melting,” he said, voice low enough that Lance would consider it husky, right before licking it. His tongue flicked out, a flash of pink, as he licked along the sides.

His hand began to tremble under Keith’s.

Several different thoughts ran through his mind at that moment and each of them amounted to some form of shock. This was downright sexy. Wait,  _ was it sexy _ ? Keith was eating, his tongue lapping up the way too sweet vanilla ice cream in a way that should have been illegal. He’d never felt this flustered watching someone eat.

Not only had his mouth run dry, his jaw had slacked. He couldn’t even look away as Keith looked up at him behind his lashes.

It was like the world was leaning in, pressed in against them, as if everything had been leading to this exact moment.

When Keith took a bite out of the waffle cone, Lance couldn’t take it anymore. Yanking his hand away from Keith’s, he chucked the ice cream somewhere behind them. His movements felt heavy and slow, like every second without Keith was too much. The brief flicker of alarm flashed in Keith’s eyes was nearly enough to make him laugh.

Pressing both his hands to Keith’s cheeks, he leaned in and stamped a kiss against his plump lips. Electricity shot through his arms and legs, leaving him tingling and light headed. Keith pulled him in closer, his tongue darting into Lance’s mouth, deepening the kiss. All he could taste was vanilla and warmth.

And -  _ fuck  _ \- Keith was so soft. He wanted to pull him into his lap, to run his hands over every inch of him, to kiss him until the whole world stopped.

When he finally pulled away, he rested his forehead against Keith’s. Opening his eyes, he discovered Keith already looking at him.

“Finally,” he breathed.

Lance chuckled, feeling so light he might float away. Running his hands along Keith’s sides, he settled them into the dip -  _ actual curve _ \- of his waist. “You could have just asked for my ice cream,” he said.

“Asking for your ice cream wouldn’t have gotten you to kiss me,” he pointed out, brushing one of his hands across Lance’s chest before tangling his fingers in his t-shirt.

“Then you should’ve just kissed me. Would’ve helped me figure out a few things a lot sooner.”

That made Keith scowl, though he pressed a kiss against Lance’s cheek. “Nah, I needed to make sure you liked me like this.”

“I mean, I’ve had a crush on you for a while now. This  _ new  _ you is  _ growing  _ on me.”

“Lance.”

“Sorry, sorry.” And then, without thinking, he squeezed one of Keith’s love handles. He seemed to tense for only a moment and then lean further into Lance’s touch. “Seriously though, I like you no matter how big you get.”

“Good,” Keith said, one of his hands trailing down to run over his new gut. Lance felt his stomach bottom out at the sight. “Because I like myself this way and I like eating whatever I want and... I think you like me this way.”

He said that last bit in a way that made Lance want to fawn over him. He settled for running his fingers over the exposed parts of his sides, where Keith’s shirt couldn’t contain him any longer. His skin was warm and velvet soft. Hunk calling him obsessed came back to mind. His best friend really knew him too well.

No matter how Keith would have looked tonight, Lance knew he would have found something to get stuck on. These feelings hadn’t emerged simply because Keith’s bulking had gone wrong. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate this Keith.

“You caught me,” he said, faking a guilty tone behind his smile. “I’ve been looking at your fat ass all night. Kinda hard to avoid it, actually.”

“So that’s it. You just like my ass?”

“I mean, I could list every new feature I like about you or I could  _ show  _ you.” In the darkness of the parking lot, he felt bold enough to run his fingers along the hem of Keith’s shirt. He could hear Keith’s breath hitch as his touch slowly crept up his swollen middle. He was as doughy as Lance had thought, but there was a firmness underneath it all from how much he’d eaten.

Keith arched into his touch, letting out a long, drawn out sigh. Through half lidded eyes, he looked so vulnerable and needy. It left Lance dizzy.

Closing the distance between them once again, Lance heatedly kissed him.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you liked this, feel free to follow me on [ my tumblr ](https://love-sweet-tooth.tumblr.com/). I should have another fanfic out soon.


End file.
